Les soldes - OS de PanAries
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Quand Aphrodite décide de traîner Angelo au centre commercial, voilà ce que ça donne.


_Voici un petit OS gagné par PanAries dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary_

_Le thème: Aphrodite emmène Angelo faire du shopping, avec goûter chez le glacier. _

_Voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira PanAries! _

* * *

Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu Aphrodite sortir de la salle de bains; que cette journée serait épouvantable. Perché sur ses escarpins en peau de croco –qui au passage lui avaient coûté, à lui, Angelo, la peau des fesses-, un peu trop à l'étroit dans son slim, qui moulait –bien trop au goût d'Angelo- son corps de dieu gréco-suédois, le visage enfouit sous une couche de fond de teint, blush, fard à paupières, mascara, eye-liner et gloss, Aphrodite le fixait, les mains sur les hanches.

Au début, Angelo avait fait mine de ne pas le voir, plongeant son regard dans son capuccino mais n'en pouvant plus d'entendre Aphrodite taper du pied –et lorsque ce pied est posé sur 15 cm de talons hauts, il fait beaucoup de bruit-, il avait fini par relever les yeux. C'est là qu'il l'avait vue : cette lueur de détermination au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles azurées.

Aphrodite lui avait alors fait part de son plan machiavélique, et Angelo avait protesté de toutes ses forces. Il avait presque hurlé un 'non' radical, qui avait fait se froncer les sourcils parfaitement épilés d'Aphrodite.

Alors bien évidemment, comme tout enfant capricieux qui se respecte, Aphrodite avait fait des mains et des pieds pour arriver à ses fins et, alors qu'il venait d'essuyer un nouveau refus et qu'il évaluait la largeur du salon pour se rouler par terre, une idée brillante avait illuminé sa caboche brûlée par de nombreux fers à lisser-friser-boucler-crêper et tutti quanti.

Angelo l'avait alors vu approcher et aussitôt, toutes ses cellules grises avaient déclenché l'alerte rouge, prêtes à sortir l'artillerie lourde pour repousser l'assaut séducteur du suédois. Mais c'est bien connu : il n'était pas né celui qui parviendrait à freiner les pulsions d'Aphrodite… ni même celles d'Angelo d'ailleurs.

Voilà comment, après maints baisers sulfureux et promesses forts peu catholiques, Angelo se retrouvait traîné d'un magasin à l'autre, suivant Aphrodite comme un condamné à mort suivrait son bourreau.

* * *

Les soldes. Pour un shopping-addict comme Aphrodite, c'était LA période de l'année à ne pas manquer. L'occasion de renflouer sa garde-robes pour pas cher –et ce même lorsque la dite garde-robes était pleine à craquer. Bref, les soldes étaient le paradis céleste pour tous ceux qui désespèrent de trouver LE petit haut qui irait parfaitement avec le pantalon acheté quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais pour un homme – un vrai- comme Angelo, l'épreuve des soldes était une véritable torture. Angelo aurait préféré faire trois fois le tour des enfers à reculons et à cloche pied plutôt que d'avoir à supporter une seule journée de shopping avec Aphrodite.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu le choix –ou plutôt, il l'avait eu, mais n'avait pas été capable de résister aux mots tendres et pleins de sous-entendus qu'Aphrodite lui avait susurrés à l'oreille-. Et il affrontait à présent courageusement l'épreuve shopping qu'avait décidé de lui faire subir Aphrodite.

-Porte ça !

-Non mais, tu me prends pour qui au juste, ton bourriquet ? brailla Angelo tandis qu'Aphrodite venait de le charger d'un énième sac remplit de vêtements et accessoires en tout genre.

Vu de loin et avec beaucoup d'imagination, Angelo ressemblait à un sapin de Noël fort mal décoré. Aphrodite s'approcha alors, son sourire pepsodent pour seule arme et lui répondit, glissant un doigt le long de sa mâchoire :

-Toi, un bourriquet ? Tu ressembles plutôt à un bel étalon. Un bel étalon que je compte bien chevaucher ce…

-Ca va, ça va, grommela Angelo, rouge de honte. Finissons-en et vite.

Arborant un sourire satisfait, Aphrodite enroula alors un bras autour du sien avant de le tirer vers une boutique de lingerie pour femmes, faisant rougir davantage si cela était possible les pommettes saillantes de son amant.

* * *

-Alors Angie : soie ou dentelle ? Rouge passion ou noir désir ? Avec ou sans les oreilles de lapin ?

Qu'Aphrodite le traîne dans une boutique de lingerie, c'était une chose. Qu'il décide de faire un défilé à moitié nu devant tout la clientèle, c'en était une autre. Etrangement, tous les mâles -qu'ils soient venus seuls ou accompagnés- présents s'étaient rassemblés autour des cabines d'essayage. Certains n'hésitaient pas à faire part de leur approbation concernant le choix de tenue d'Aphrodite en sifflant ou en lui glissant des propositions salaces. Et ça, ça ne plaisait vraiment pas à Angelo.

Mais, parce qu'en acceptant cette petite virée shopping, il avait dû promettre à Aphrodite de ne pas faire d'excès de zèle et de ne tuer personne, il tentait de garder son calme, inspirant par le nez et expirant par la bouche comme Shaka le lui avait conseillé, un jour. C'est donc avec le plus grand calme dont il était capable qu'il ordonna à ces messieurs qui reluquaient son amant d'un peu trop près:

-Dégagez, y a rien à voir.

Tout aurait très bien pu se passer si un imbécile qui avait visiblement envie de faire un petit séjour au Tartare n'avait pas répondu:

-Justement, c'est dégustation gratuite aujourd'hui!

Et si un autre n'avait pas eu l'audace -ou l'inconscience- d'ajouter:

-Tu veux garder ton petit travelo pour toi tout seul!

Certes, Aphrodite n'avait rien d'un mec viril. Ses yeux charbonneux, ses poignets cernés de bijoux et sa longue chevelure parfaitement coiffée, brossée, laquée lui donnait même plutôt un air d'adolescente pré-pubère. Mais Angelo ne laisserait personne -oh non personne- traiter son petit ami de travelo. Et certainement pas cet ignare à gros nez!

L'histoire ne dit pas si l'ignare en question termina sa journée à l'hôpital de jour ou aux soins intensifs, mais Angelo prit un malin plaisir à lui casser le nez et une ou deux côtes. Après avoir éloigné -de force et en leur promettant une mort atroce s'ils ne s'exécutaient pas- la foule de curieux lubriques, fou de rage, Angelo obligea son petit ami à sortir de la cabine d'essayage et le traîna de force vers la sortie.

-Angie, mon amour, es-tu certain de vouloir quitter cette boutique dans l'immédiat? demanda alors Aphrodite.

-Ouais, et cesse de gigoter de la sorte, Aphro. On rentre.

-Mon petit crabe en sucre, s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien t'arrêter un instant et me regarder, ajouta alors le suédois tandis qu'ils atteignaient dangereusement la sortie.

Grognant de mécontentement, Angelo décida tout de même de s'arrêter. Et c'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'en voulant éloigner son petit ami d'une foule mal intentionnée, il avait été à deux doigts de l'exposer au reste du monde.

-Effectivement, si nous sortons de cette boutique maintenant, je vais me retrouver dans la rue avec pour seuls vêtements ce string léopard et ces oreilles de lapin coquin. Et, même si l'idée d'exposer mon corps de rêve ne me dérange pas, je n'ai pas envie de sortir sans payer car la sécurité aurait vite fait de rappliquer et de m'emmener dans une petite pièce sombre et à l'écart pour m'obliger à avouer mon crime... et dans cette tenue, ils m'obligeraient certainement à faire des folies de mon corps. Angie mon amour, es-tu donc toujours bien certain de vouloir quitter cette boutique maintenant?

Débitant un flot d'insultes en italien, fusillant du regard celles et ceux qui avaient déjà osé poser leurs regards impurs sur le corps dénudé de son amant - et notant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait à tout prix retrouver ce groupe de japonais qui avait pris Aphrodite en photo-, il attira le suédois à l'intérieur et endossa le rôle de garde du corps pendant qu'il se rhabillait. Il devait mettre un terme à cette journée avant qu'il ne commette réellement un crime.

* * *

-Toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim, chouina Aphrodite.

-J'ai dit: on rentre, affirma Angelo d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

Dans l'esprit d'Angelo, cette journée était une catastrophe mondiale qui ne devrait plus jamais se reproduire. Il comptait donc rejoindre leur appartement pour s'y barricader avec Aphrodite et ne plus jamais en sortir. D'un naturel jaloux et possessif, il aurait préféré ligoter Aphrodite à une chaise -ou, mieux, le menotter à leur lit- pour l'éternité plutôt que de le voir se trémousser sous des regards insistants et bourrés de sous-entendus.

Oui mais ça, c'était le plan d'Angelo. Celui d'Aphrodite était bien différent: pas question d'abréger sa petite virée shopping et encore moins de céder aux caprices de son macho de petit ami. Il avait encore tout un tas de perles rares à dénicher et comptait bien se faire offrir un plaisir glacé là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et ce qu'Aphrodite veut, Angelo le veut, bien évidemment. Ce, même s'il devait jouer la comédie pour arriver à ses fins.

-On ne pourrait pas faire une petite pause? Je ne me sens pas très bien, minauda-t-il.

-Non.

Très bien. Angelo voulait la jouer comme ça? Pas de problème, mais au jeu du meilleur comédien, Aphrodite remportait sans aucun problème la palme d'or. Reproduisant la scène du vertige à merveille, Aphrodite fit mine de vaciller et se raccrocha -comme par hasard- au sweat de son petit ami, qui devint tout de suite moins bougon.

-Merde Aphro, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme -orgueil de mâle oblige-.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai vraiment faim, ça doit être le manque de sucre, continua-t-il en simulant une chute de tension.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit: la pointe de culpabilité enfouie dans les prunelles d'Angelo. Bingo: maintenant que son amant s'en voulait de l'avoir balloté sans ménagement à travers la foule, il obtiendrait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. C'était si facile de se jouer d'Angelo lorsqu'on s'appelait Aphrodite.

-Assieds-toi, ne viens pas mourir dans mes bras! brailla Angelo en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Oh Angie, tu es un amour, tu le sais ça? demanda Aphrodite. Je me sens si faible et nous n'avons même pas pris le temps de déjeuner... peut-être pourrait-on faire une pause? Le temps de prendre un petit encas...

Et lorsque la voix tremblante d'Aphrodite parvint à ses oreilles, Angelo ne put qu'accepter, bien évidemment. Aphrodite 1-Angelo 0.

* * *

-Alors je voudrais... euuuuuuh... passion! Oh non, non! Framboise! Ou alors Citron! Angie mon coeur, tu crois que je devrais prendre mangue ou chocolat?

-Prends-ce que tu veux, mais abrège! râla Angelo.

Non parce que quand même, cela faisait 5 minutes qu'Aphrodite changeait d'avis comme de chemise et la file qui s'était formée derrière eux commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Et Angelo aussi, d'ailleurs, qui avait déjà bien entamé sa glace rhum-tiramisu-stratiatella.

-Mhmmmm... eh bien alors je prendrai banane, violette et pêche melba, se décida finalement Aphrodite, ignorant le regard assassin de la serveuse.

Diva oblige, pas question qu'il se laisse déstabiliser de la sorte. Il avait tout de même le droit de prendre son temps afin de choisir l'assortiment le plus harmonieux possible, non?

* * *

Amoureusement blotti dans les bras de son italien, dégustant avec délectation son plaisir glacé, Aphrodite cherchait le meilleur moyen de demander à son amour de continuer leur petite sortie en amoureux.

Et pour éviter l'infarctus à son petit ami, Aphrodite était prêt à tout : baisers, massages de crâne, promesses de galipettes sous la couette et 'je t'aime' à tirelarigot. Rien n'était trop beau pour assouvir son addiction au shopping.

-Angie, mon amour, glissa-t-il entre deux baisers, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? demanda Angelo, qui n'aimait pas étaler ses sentiments.

-Tu veux que je sois heureux, pas vrai ?

Angelo grommela : lorsqu'Aphrodite le regardait avec ces yeux débordant d'amour, ça ne présageait généralement rien de bon.

-Et tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir ? demanda à nouveau Aphrodite en se hissant sur ses genoux, faisant rougir l'italien.

Angelo s'attendait à ce qu'Aphrodite lui susurre que ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir serait de passer une nuit enflammée entre ses bras… mais lorsque le suédois lui glissa à l'oreille que ce qui lui plairait plus que tout serait de continuer leur journée shopping, Angelo faillit s'étrangler.

* * *

Alors finalement, il avait cédé –le regard de braise d'Aphrodite l'y avait grandement aidé-. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau en plein milieu du centre commercial, chargé comme un baudet. Aphrodite l'avait traîné jusque dans une grande boutique où il avait aperçu une petite veste en cuir sur laquelle il avait flashé. Problème : une jeune fille avait elle aussi flashé sur cette même veste et, en adorateur du crêpage de chignon, Aphrodite défendait bec et ongles la veste tant convoitée.

-Ce petit bijou mettra bien plus en valeur mon corps de rêve que ton buste disgrâcieux, chérie ! affirmait Aphrodite, agrippé à une extrémité de la veste.

-C'est une veste de femme ! protestait la jeune fille, agrippée à l'autre extrémité du vêtement.

-Et alors ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? riposta Aphrodite, presque indigné d'apprendre que l'ignorante qui lui faisait face l'avait pris pour un mec, un vrai.

Angelo secoua la tête de gauche à droite : Aphrodite était une vraie gonzesse ! L'avantage, c'est qu'il pouvait apprécier pleinement sa plastique très féminine tout en profitant de ses attributs purement masculins.

Décidant de mettre un terme à la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, désireux de rentrer au plus vite, il s'approcha jusqu'à venir enrouler un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

-Cette meuf te cherche des noises, Aphro ? demanda-t-il en fusillant la dite 'meuf' d'un regard assassin.

Le genre de regard qui vous glace le sang en moins d'un millième de seconde. Foudroyée d'étonnement –ou plutôt d'effroi-, la rivale d'Aphrodite lâcha la veste et fit volte-face, disparaissant totalement de leur champ de vision.

Ravi de l'intervention de son petit ami, Aphrodite ne perdit pas une minute pour s'élancer à son cou et poser un baiser de remerciement sur sa joue, faisant grogner l'italien.

-C'est toi le meilleur, Angie !

-Ouais, ouais… on peut rentrer, maintenant ?

Et Aphrodite jugea qu'effectivement, il était peut-être temps de mettre un terme au supplice de son petit crabe préféré.

* * *

-Pfiou, déclara le suédois en se laissant tomber en étoile de mer sur le lit, j'adore le shopping, mais ça me met toujours KO.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dépenses autant d'énergie à t'acheter des fringues.

Aphrodite releva légèrement la tête tandis qu'Angelo venait s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il vit son petit ami arborer un sourire carnassier avant de se pencher vers lui, murmurant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

-De toute façon, tu finis toujours à poil.


End file.
